


pernyataan perang

by shinaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rare Pairings, crack pair, i'm sorry kags
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaoi/pseuds/shinaoi
Summary: Sialan. Coba saja kalau berani! Aku terima tantangan darimu.





	pernyataan perang

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Story © shinaoi
> 
> -Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fic ini, hanya untuk memenuhi asupan belaka /ehe

Shōyō memekik kesal ketika divonis oleh guru bahasa inggrisnya untuk mencari buku referensi tentang literatur bahasa tersebut di perpustakaan kota.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mengelak dengan memberi alasan kalau Shōyō tidak memiliki kartu perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang dicari gurunya itu.

Tetapi, Ono-sensei menjawab kekhawatiran Shōyō dengan mudah dan memberikan solusi terbaik yang membuat si helai jingga mengerang jengkel.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kartu pelajarmu, Hinata-kun. Esok lusa, buku tersebut harus sudah ada di meja sensei. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena nilai ujianmu kembali menurun drastis seperti biasanya. Sensei heran kemana keseriusanmu yang kemarin hingga bisa mendapat nilai delapan puluh dua di ujian perbaikan."

Shōyō mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia belajar mati-matian saat itu demi mengejar kamp musim panas yang akan diadakan di Tokyo. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan hal itu?

Ada Nekoma lho! Nekoma yang itu!

Walaupun setelahnya harapan Shōyō sempat pupus karena nilai ujiannya berada di bawah rata-rata dan harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan yang diadakan di hari pertama kamp musim panas.

Mengingat hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Shōyō meringis. Ceroboh sekali dirinya ketika sadar bahwa ia mengisi jawaban dengan terlewat satu soal.

Lagi pula, kenapa Ono-sensei tidak dapat mentolerir hal itu?! Bukankah Yachi-san mengatakan jika jawaban yang ia isi benar semua? 

Hanya saja ia salah mengisinya karena terlewat satu soal. Oke oke, ini memang kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Baik sensei."

Shōyō mendecih kesal ketika keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Saat ini ia ingin sekali pergi ke gimnasium dan menyentuh bola voli.

Latihan spike seraya menumpahkan kekesalan? Kedengarannya boleh juga.

Ketika membuka pintu gym dengan kasar, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Tobio yang tengah mengatur ketinggian net untuk voli.

"Kageyama! Berikan aku toss!"

Si helai hitam menoleh dan iris kebiruannya menatap Shōyō tajam. "Tidak usah berteriak, boge! Aku mendengarmu!"

Shōyō tertawa pelan tidak mengindahkan decihan kesal Tobio.

"Oi Kageyama! Temani aku ke perpustakaan kota besok!"

Pergerakan Tobio mendadak terhenti. Kepalanya berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah mencoba menatap Shōyō.

"Kau... Salah makan?"

Tobio menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. Ini Shōyō lho. Mana mungkin Shōyō memasuki area yang penuh dengan buku? Isi kepalanya hanya ada voli, bakpau daging, voli dan voli bukan?

"Jangan mengejekku, Bakageyama!" Shōyō menyalak dan menatap Tobio dengan ekspresi tergalak yang ia punya walaupun ia masih tetap menjaga jarak aman.

Antisipasi kalau-kalau si helai hitam jangkung di hadapannya melakukan serangan kejutan dengan meremat helai jingganya.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, boge! Hanya saja.. Tidak biasanya.."

Shōyō memalingkan wajah. "Aku diperintah Ono-sensei untuk mencari buku referensi sastra inggris untuknya."

Mendengar hal itu Tobio menjatuhkan bola yang ada di genggaman. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan sudut bibirnya menggoreskan senyum asimetris yang langsung membuat Shōyō naik darah.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penurut seperti itu?" Tobio tertawa mengejek tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Shōyō.

"Berisik! I-itu bukan urusanmu!"

Mana bisa Shōyō bilang ke Tobio kalau ia mendapat hukuman dari Ono-sensei karena nilai ujian bahasa inggrisnya minggu ini kembali tertorehkan tinta merah pekat.

Walaupun sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Shōyō dan Tobio adalah salah banyak dari langganan ujian perbaikan.

"Besok. Kita bisa meminta izin kapten untuk tidak mengikuti latihan pagi."

Shōyō memekik bahagia. "Benarkah? Sankyuu Kageyama-kun!"

Tobio memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan kedua tangannya kembali meraih bola yang tadinya tergeletak terabaikan di dekat kakinya.

"Ayo latihan lagi."

"Osu!"

.

.

■■■

Keesokan harinya Shōyō dan Tobio benar-benar berangkat ke perpustakaan prefektur Miyagi yang terletak di Sendai setelah mendapatkan izin dari Daichi tentunya.

"Oi, Hinata-boge! Kau tau di mana tempatnya?" Tobio menatap ke sekelilingnya bingung. Hanya ada gedung pencakar langit dan juga berbagai mobil pribadi yang berjalan teratur di jalan raya.

"Oi!"

Shōyō mendelik galak. "Aku mendengarmu Kageyama-kun! Diamlah sebentar! Aku tengah mencari memo yang diberikan Ono-sensei!"

Shōyō mengacak-acak isi tas selempangnya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang terlukiskan sebuah denah sederhana.

"Oi.. Kageyama? Kau tau cara membacanya?" Shōyō menatap secarik kertas itu dengan bingung dan beralih memberikannya ke Tobio.

"Coba kulihat."

Tobio menyipitkan matanya dan memutar-mutar kertas itu. Iris kebiruannya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang tidak asing.

Orange Court.

"Boge! Kau tidak lihat kalau perpustakaannya ada di samping Orange Court?! Boge! Hinata-boge!"

Tobio memaki Shōyō dengan penuh dendam. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari tulisan sebesar dan sejelas ini--

"BERISIK BAKAGEYAMA! MANA BISA AKU MEMBACA TULISAN YANG TERLIHAT SEPERTI MAHA KARYA SEPERTI ITU HAH?!"

Shōyō mengerang ketika menunjukkan tulisan Ono-sensei yang terlihat seperti kaligrafi jepang kuno.

Padahal jelas-jelas penulisan Orange Court dituliskan menggunakan huruf katakana. Anak sekolah dasar pun pasti bisa membacanya. Hanya saja, gaya tulisannya memang membuat pusing kepala.

Tobio mendecih kesal. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Ia sudah biasa membaca tulisan dengan gaya kaligrafi seperti itu karena ayahnya menyukai seni kaligrafi dan di rumahnya terlihat beberapa pigura yang berhiaskan kaligrafi jepang kuno.

"Lupakan. Ayo kesana!"

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan yang di cari, Shōyō dan Tobio pun berpencar. Ia membiarkan Tobio berkeliling mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya sementara Shōyō akan fokus ke buku referensi yang dicarinya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang menyusuri tiap-tiap rak yang ada. Tangannya merogoh tas selempang dan mendapati sebuah fotokopian cover buku yang harus ia cari.

Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

Shōyō menyipitkan matanya ketika bibir mungilnya mencoba mengucapkan judul dari buku yang dicari.

"P-puraido?"

Ia tidak sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan bacaannya dan melupakan tujuan awal datang ke tempat ini hingga sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu mengejutkannya.

"Hinata?"

Shōyō menoleh cepat dan mendapati pemuda jangkung berhelai perak alami dari Nekoma.

"L-Lev?!"

Pemuda berdarah setengah rusia itu menatap Shōyō dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Sedang apa di sini, Hinata?"

"H-harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Lev! K-kenapa ada di Miyagi?"

Si perak menepuk tangannya pelan dan berujar bangga. "Aku datang untuk latih tanding dengan salah satu sekolah di Miyagi, Shiratorizawa!"

"H-HAH?! B-BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Refleks Shōyō berteriak terkejut dan membuat Lev menunduk lalu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Shōyō.

Mendesis pelan, Lev tersenyum kecil. "Jangan berteriak Hinata. Kita lagi di perpustakaan lho."

Shōyō membatu dan tiba-tba tubuhnya bergerak menjauhi Lev ketika pemuda tersebut mengusap lembut bibir bawahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, L-Lev?"

Tertawa seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung, Lev mengatakan jika ia tidak sengaja. "Habisnya, bibir Hinata lembut sekali seperti mochi. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Iris sewarna batu zamrud itu menatap Shōyō dengan pandangan menusuk dan membuat sekujur tubuh si jingga memanas.

"A-Ap--"

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata!" Lev mendekat ke arah Shōyō dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum tersungging.

"K-kau ini!" Tertawa terbata, Shōyō pun berbalik dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang harus ia dapat. 

"Hinata, buku seperti apa yang kau cari?"

Si jingga menunjukkan fotokopian cover buku pemberian Ono-sensei kepada Lev dan pria jangkung itu pun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku bantu!"

Shōyō nyaris saja berteriak lagi, tetapi kedua tangannya dengan cepat menutup mulut berisiknya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara pekikan khasnya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia pun bergumam pelan dan menunduk singkat ke arah Lev seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Lev, kalau saat ini kau ada latih tanding kenapa malah ada di perpustakaan?"

Shōyō memilah buku yang ia cari seraya bertanya kepada Lev. Lagi pula kenapa bisa pria berdarah rusia tersebut nyasar sampai perpustakaan? Aneh sekali.

"Mm.. Aku menemani Kenma-san karena ia mau membeli game keluaran terbaru di game center tepat di depan perpustakaan ini."

Shōyō mengedikkan bahunya asal. Apa hubungannya? "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini, Lev? Kenapa tidak ikut Kenma saja ke game center?"

Si jangkung tertawa pelan. "Akan lebih nyaman menunggu di sini Hinata. Tempat ini tidak berisik aku menyukainya."

Shōyō terperangah, sungguh tidak disangka sebenarnya. Pemuda semacam Lev yang setipe dengan dirinya menyukai keheningan. "Kau aneh." tandas Shōyō final.

"Eeh? Benarkah?"

Lev memekik dengan sepasang alis tertaut, menatap Shōyō dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Belum sempat ia menyuarakan protesannya, perhatian Lev teralihkan begitu mendengar Shōyō berteriak pelan seraya menunjuk rak buku paling atas di hadapannya.

"Aku menemukannya, Lev!"

Si jingga tersenyum lebar, terlalu senang karena telah menemukan apa yang sejak tadi ia cari. Ia melompat kecill mencoba untuk menggapai rak itu walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin.

"L-Lev? B-bisakah kau ambilkan buku itu?" 

Shōyō menatap Lev dengan pandangan memohon, tanpa sadar si helai perak jangkung itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Ah.. Aku juga tidak dapat menggapainya, Hinata. Apakah di sekitar sini tidak ada tangga?"

Shōyō menggeleng pelan setelah memerhatikan sekitarnya. Padahal sudah ada di depan mata. Kenapa dewa di atas sana tidak berpihak padanya sih?

Lev menyeringai kecil. "Baiklah, kemari Hinata."

Shōyō ber-huh-ria seraya menghampiri Lev. Begitu ia sampai di hadapannya, kedua tangan panjang Lev pun mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan memeluknya erat.

Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuh Shōyō sementara yang lain ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang bisa kau gapai?"

Shōyō masih menunduk karena terlalu terkejut. Jarak wajahnya dengan Lev hanya tersisa beberapa senti, karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini Shōyō menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi di hadapan Lev dan tentu saja rasanya sangat aneh.

"A-a? U-um.. A-akan ku coba."

Shōyō mengangguk panik lalu mendongak, tangannya pun mulai menggapai buku yang ia cari. Lev sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya di rak tersebut agar memudahkan Shōyō untuk mengambil buku yang dicarinya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Mendesis pelan, Shōyō berkata dengan gemas. "S-sedikit lagi.."

Shōyō memajukan tubuhnya kembali hingga dadanya tanpa sengaja menyentuh wajah Lev. Pemuda berdarah rusia itu tersentak karena Shōyō tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung milik Shōyō yang berdegup normal dan rasanya menenangkan.

"A-aku mendapatkannya!"

Shōyō berseru heboh dengan nada pelan. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika seisi penghuni perpustakaan menyadari posisi anehnya saat ini.

"L-Lev? B-bisa kau turunkan aku?"

Lev tidak mendengarnya. Ia malah semakin nyaman ketika memeluk tubuh hangat Shōyō.

"L-Lev?"

Shōyō menunduk sedikit mencoba untuk memanggil si perak agar menurunkannya. Hingga sebuah gumaman samar lolos dari bibir Lev.

"Hinata.. Boleh aku mencium mu?"

Kepala perak tersebut mendongak dan kedua iris hijaunya menatap Shōyō dengan tajam. Rasanya seperti menjadi tawanan seekor singa kelaparan dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadi makanannya.

"T-tapi--"

"Ayolah Hinata, cuma sedikit."

Shōyō memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi bersepuh merah. "B-baiklah! T-tapi j-jangan di b-b--"

Belum sempat Shōyō mengucapkan kalimatnya, Lev sudah keburu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Shōyō.

Sekitar tiga detik mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja hingga detik berikutnya, Lev sengaja menjilat bibir bawah Shōyō dan membuat si jingga tersebut mengerang tertahan dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya.

Tentu saja kesempatan seperti itu tidak disia-siakannya. Lev memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shōyō dan menyesap isinya. Lidahnya melilit lidah Shōyō dan membuat empunya mendesah nikmat.

Tidak sampai situ, Lev terus menerus mengajak lidah Shōyō untuk menari bersamanya. Menggigit bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Mengabaikan salah satu tangan Shōyō yang memukul bahu Lev berulang kali karena ia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Nhh... L-Lev-mm s-sesak-hh.."

Di sela-sela desahannya Shōyō bergumam pelan. Lev melepaskan ciumannya dan saat itu juga tubuh Shōyō langsung tergolek lemas di pelukannya. Kepala jingga beraroma jeruk itu terkulai di bahu Lev.

"Hinata.. Bahkan rasa bibirmu lebih enak dari mochi." gumamnya pelan dan mengecup leher tanpa pertahanan Shōyō dengan singkat dan membuat empunya terperanjat seraya menatap Lev dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Shōyō menyentuh bagian yang baru saja Lev sentuh dengan bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan L-Lev?"

"Mencium lehermu?" Lev tertawa ringan tanpa beban membuat urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Shōyō. Salah satu tangannya yang memegang buku tebal itu ia daratkan ke kepala perak Lev dan erangan kesakitan pun didapatnya.

"T-turunkan aku, Lev!" Shōyō mendesis pelan seraya meronta kecil di pelukan pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Oi, Hinata?"

Panggilan yang tidak asing mengejutkan Shōyō dan ia mendapati Tobio tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari ujung rak.

Sontak, Shōyō kembali mendaratkan pukulan ke kepala Lev dengan buku tersebut dan dengan cepat si perak menurunkan tubuh Shōyō dari pelukannya dengan hati-hati.

Tobio berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga. Terutama kepada Lev tentunya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau, middle blocker kelas satu dari Nekoma kan?" desisnya rendah.

Lev terkekeh mendengarnya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Shōyō, ia menatap Tobio dengan menantang. Sudut bibirnya terkembang sempurna.

"T-tunggu Kageyama! T-tadi L-Lev hanya membantuku mengambil buku yang ada di rak paling tinggi. Karena tidak ada tangga, maka ia pun--

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang boge!" Tangan Tobio bergerak mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Shōyō dan menariknya kasar.

Protesan Shōyō sama sekali tidak didengar. Lev yang melihat hal itu pun menyeringai kecil. Dalam selangkah, ia berada tepat di samping Tobio dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si setter utama Karasuno mendadak murka.

"Dah, Hinata! Aku akan menyusul Kenma-san ke game center! Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Lev berjalan menjauhi keduanya seraya melambaikan tangan. Begitu tubuhnya berbalik, senyum ramahnya pun digantikan dengan seringaian penuh maksud.

"Aku akan merebutnya dari sisimu."

Tobio menarik tangan Shōyō kasar dan menuntunnya menuju petugas perpustakaan agar cepat mengurus buku yang akan ia pinjam.

Alis hitamnya menukik ketika memikirkan kembali bisikan si pria rusia dari Nekoma tersebut.

Kekehan singkat membuat petugas perpustakaan dan Shōyō bergidik ngeri, terlebih setelah melihat ekspresi Tobio yang seakan-akan ingin menelan seseorang hidup-hidup.

Sialan. Coba saja kalau berani! Aku terima tantangan darimu.

.

.

[ f i n ]

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> /peluk-cinta


End file.
